Darker
Darker is a human who born a dark mother and possess the darkness everthing he had. And He is Sunny's rival and his goal is becoming a worthly coolest man in the world. "There is no beauty in this such a pity world without ending this war for the justice. In other case,I will stand everything in this world that I have to destory your beauty ideas,Sunny." History He is one that killed his own parents because he was so boring that there's nothing anything else that he want fight it. He was looking for someone that stronger him to face him. Apperance He has a black curly hair,brown eyes,dark skin. He wore black long coat and black undershirt with muscle and black trouser and black shoes. He had a scar on his forehead. Plot Sunny arrived just before Nightman could land his second blow. Darkerdetects the high power level of Sunnywith his dark sense, and after a quick introduction, Sunny begins to fight Nightman. Sunny and Nightman seemed to be evenly matched at first, but the benefits of Sunny's training quickly became evident. Eventually, Darker calls Nightman back after taking too long, then the brutish warriors decides that he will kill Toriko and Coco instead. Sunny invokes the level technique, and stops Nightman before he can do anything, crippling him in the process. Because of Nightman's failure to defeat a low class warrior like Sunny, when Nightman begs Darker to help him, Darker throws him in the air and kills him for his failure. After giving everyone cure meal which fully recovers the user's strength, Sunny tells Toriko and Coco to leave Darker to him, and requests to Darker to fight somewhere else. They eventually agree, and leave the battle field. At Gizard Wasteland, Darker offers Sunny a chance to join him, but Sunny quickly turns down the offer as he already had everything he wanted, and had already seen how Darker treats his "Partners". The fight begins, and it is made clear that Darker s much stronger than the much-improved Sunny. Even using dark's powers at the second level was not enough to stop Sunny. Thus, Sunny had to push the multiplier of the technique even higher, ignoring Coco's warnings. With this power, Sunny was able to fight Darker on equal ground to an extent, and the wrath of darkness lost his temper and decided he would destroy the planet with his Dark Blast technique, and go find the God meal on Namek instead. However, Sunny countered the Dark blast with a with his many gold steams, and the two struggled for several minutes. When it seemed Darker was gaining the upper hand, Sunny finally pushed himself to unforeseen levels and used engrey to boost his power even higher, in turn surprising and overwhelming Darker and sending him skywards. Darker managed to survive the beam carrying him ever higher. Thus, Darker decided to transform himself into a Dark form, which would multiply his power tenfold, throwing a Power Ball into the air, as Coco destroyed the moon a couple of months before. When Darker transformed, Sunny was completely outclassed and had to resort to using the Hair Net technique. However, before he could use it, Darker disrupted it with a Chou Makouhou. Then Darker grabbed Sunny and began to slowly crush him, making him suffer instead of killing him quickly. Toriko's dog and Toriko had seen the Power Ball that Darker had used to transform, and had returned to the battle. Qutoes (Sunny) "This is the end of line of you,Sunny!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Human Category:Gourmet Hunters